


Danger to a Stranger

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: A man tries to abduct Maxine. Big mistake on his part.





	Danger to a Stranger

I feel like I haven't posted anything in MONTHS. (**Playtime with Maxine **on the 4th of August, as I type this, it's the 24th)

Maxine may not be as badass as her fathers, brothers, uncles or aunts, but as we saw in **Deja Vu**, she won't go down without a fight. Speaking of which, this fanfic takes place after that one.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fourteen year old Maxine walks down the steps of her school and looks around for Poppa. Usually she portals home after school but today, there's a big cabinet meeting at the Institute and both her fathers are there.

They didn't want her arriving in an empty unwarded loft by herself, so Poppa is picking her up. Except he doesn't seem to be here. Maxine takes her phone out of her bookbag that's hanging across her body. She turns it on and it immediately beeps.

A text message from Poppa. She taps the screen and giggles as she reads _**Sorry Blueberry, Raphael won't shut up, so we are running a bit late. Sit tight.**_

She types _**Okay Poppa **_and puts her phone back in her bookbag. She walks over to a bench.

She notices a man standing across the street leaning against a car. As she sits, he straightens up and walks over to the bench. He smiles as he sits next to her, "Hello there, can I drive you home?"

Narrowing her eyes, she moves away from him, "Poppa says, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

He puts out his hand, "I'm Stanley, what's your name?"

Maxine glares at the outstretched hand, "Daddy says, I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name."

"You have a Poppa and a Daddy?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, so?"

Stanley's laugh is cold, "This is going to be easier than I thought." He grabs Maxine's left wrist and pulls her off the bench as he stands.

As he drags her away from the bench, she brings magic to the fingertips of her right hand. She touches the hand gripping her wrist, and he lets her go with a scream.

She narrows her eyes, "Poppa taught me that."

He grabs her ponytail, "You little bitch."

Maxine knees him in the groin, "Aunt Izzy taught me that." He drops to his knees with another scream as she backs away from him.

He slowly gets to his feet and takes a step towards her. His way is blocked by a taller man in black jeans and a black shirt. The man's hazel eyes coldly glare down at him.

As Stanley's right hand goes to the gun in his waist band, somebody clears his throat. He glances to his left and sees a man standing there. This man is wearing black slacks with a purple and red striped shirt.

The man calmly smiles at Stanley, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Out the corner of his eye, Stanley sees the girl smile as she rests her head against black jeans' arm. He glares at striped shirt, "Why?"

"Because, you tried to kidnap my daughter, so don't make it worse by trying to harm my husband."

Black jeans sniffs, "The mundane is lucky that he didn't hurt her."

The girl giggles as striped shirt nods, "Yes, he is."

Stanley turns on his heel and runs away. Magnus flicks his hand and a portal opens in his path. Stanley's momentum prevents him from stopping and he goes through the portal. It closes behind him.

Magnus waves his hand, lifting the glamour that was shielding them from the mundanes. He smiles at his daughter, "You okay?"

Maxine nods, "Yes, Poppa. He's lucky that Max wasn't picking me up."

Alec laughs, "Max? How did he get into this conversation?"

She giggles, "I'm just saying, Daddy. Max would have kicked his ass."

Alec folds his arms against his chest, "I will have you know, that I was showing great restraint in not punching him."

She hugs him, "Thank you, Daddy."

Alec hugs her and kisses the top of her head, "You're welcome, blueberry."

Magnus shakes his head, "I did all the work, but I get none of the thanks."

Maxine giggles as she walks over and hugs Magnus, "Thank you, Poppa."

He kisses the top of her head, "You're welcome, Maxine."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "So where did you send him?"

Magnus smiles, "Atlantic Ocean, twenty miles offshore of Jones Beach."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa, suppose he can swim?"

"Then good for him. But I can bet he won't be coming back to Brooklyn."

"His car is here."

Alec smiles, "It's in a No Parking zone, it won't be here much longer."

Maxine giggles, "Sucks to be him."

Alec nods, "Indeed it does, blueberry."

Magnus smiles, "Now that the drama is over with, let's go home."

Maxine giggles, "Don't you want to see them tow away his car?"

Magnus laughs, "Not really."

Alec smiles, "Yeah, we'll see the car is gone tomorrow."

Maxine giggles, "True, Daddy." She walks over and holds his hand.

Magnus shakes his head, "Really Maxine?"

"What?"

"You were over here and now you want to hold his hand, why not hold my hand?"

Maxine giggles, "He's Daddy."

Alec laughs as Magnus mimics her, "_He's Daddy_. Whatever Maxine."

"Whatever Poppa."

Magnus opens a portal. Alec and Maxine walk over. Alec kisses him, "Love you."

Magnus smiles as he holds Alec's other hand, "Love you too, Alexander."

Maxine giggles, "My fathers are so in love."

Her fathers laugh, as they walk through the portal together.

_ **the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh, it's the 26th. A little fanfic that should have been posted the next day, took longer because I'm without my printer. **glares at my computer** stupid updates.

Anyway, hope you liked it.

As always, I love each and every one of you. xoxo


End file.
